Mujeres Saiyajins
by Diore
Summary: El segundo capi porfin!, el experimento de Bulma ya estan terminado, que pasara ? habra funcionado? si kieren averiguarlo , entren y leanlo RR porfasssss ! ( no apto para machistas, puede herir su ego masculino XDXDXD)
1. Default Chapter

  


  


Mujeres Saiyajins 

  


Era un amanecer como otro cualkiera en capsule corp., trunks dormia todavia en su habitacion todo desparramado por su cama, casi en el suelo y con un hilillo de baba cayendole por la boca, mientras tanto en el dormitorio principal, una hermosa mujer de cabellos morados azulados dormia placidamente en el pecho del hombre que amaba , de ese hombre ( NA/ si, ese pezado de hombre q ace q se nos caiga la baba a todas, jijiji ), q la hizo sentir mujer y q la hace sentir mujer todas las noches y todas las mañanas ( kien fuera bulma XD), y por supuesto esa mañana no iba a ser menos, bulma se desperto, y muy despacio fue subiendose encima de vegeta , besandole en el dorso , ese dorso desnudo tan bien formado gracias al duro entrenamiento, vegeta, se fue despertando poco a poco, cuando por fin abrio los ojos, lo primero q vio fue la cara d bulma, esos profundos ojos azules q tanto le gustaban , entonces vegeta torcio una sonrisa algo picara y sin q bulma pudiera evitarlo este dio una media vuelta haciendo q cambiaran posiciones, ahora era vegeta el q estaba encima , se empezaron a besar apasionada y locamente, vegeta ya estaba por kitarle el camison a bulma cuando ...

  


- puffff - un profundo golpe sono acompañado de un grito d dolor, bulma y vegeta se levantaron rapidamente y fueron directos a la habitacion e trunks , al entrar la situacion era algo comica, trunks se habia caido d la cama y se habia hecho una especie de capullo con las sabanas, bulma y vegeta soltaron una risita, a la vez que iban a ayudar a su hijo q no podia salir

  


- pero trunks, como has hecho esto?????

- no lo se mama, ayudame , uh, no puedo salir de aki, uff

- ya esta cielo, bueno parece q hoy nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para despertarnos, jejeje, en fin, aprovechare para hacer el desayuno, trunks cielo vete perparando para el cole

- si mama - decia trunks mientras se iba al cuarto de baño a lavarse, mientras bulma recogia las sabanas q habia tirado su hijo, cuando d repente vegeta se le acerco por detras y la agarro de la cintura 

  


- y nuestro desayuno, q pasa con el????- preguntaba vegeta 

- ay vegeta, mañana tendras doble racion, no t preocupes, anda, vamos a ducharnos - decia bulma giñandole un ojo

- si, creo q eso me saciara

asi ambos se fueron a " prepararse" para un nuevo dia , despues de una " ducha rapida" bulma fue a preparar el desayuno para sus dos saiyajins, despues, cada uno fue a sus respectivas tareas, bulma y trunks fueron a buscar a goten para ir al colegio en el aero-car y vegeta se fue derecho a la CG.

  


Ya era la una del mediodia, vegeta seguia en la camara de gravedad cuando su estomago reclamo comida , entonces nuestro amado principe saiyajin salio todo sudoroso y se fue adentro de la CC a ducharse, en eso, bulma y trunks ya habian llegado del colegio

  


- bueno trunks vete a lavar las manos q voy a hacer la comida 

- si mamita

  


La hora d la comida paso como siempre, vegeta engullendo alimentos, trunks contandole a su madre lo q habia pasado en el colegio y bulma escuchando las palabras d su amado hijo y viendo a vegeta engullir y engullir montones y montones de comida como si nada, despues bulma y trunks se pusieron a recoger los platos mientras vegeta se fue a echarse la siesta en el gran sofa del salon principal.(NA: vale se q vegeta no se suele echar la siesta pero bueno, x un dia q se la eche no se va a morir no??? )

  


La tarde continuo trankila, trunks realizo los deberes que le habian mandado en el colegio ( NA: como era verano solo tenia cole por la mañana), bulma estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en una camara secreta y vegeta como siempre en la camara d gravedad .

  


La makina en la q estaba trabajando bulma era nada mas y nada menos q una makina saiyajin, si, una makina q transforma a cualkiera ( de cualkier raza, especie ...) en saiyajin, y porque estaba bulma haciendo eso?, pues porque era algo q habian planeado las mujeres ( chichi (o milk), C 18 , videl y bulma), ellas ya estaban hartas de que sus maridos se juegaran la vida por el mundo cada vez q un villano apareciera en la tierra y ellas qrian ayudar asi q la unika manera q veian era esa, ademas seria divertido eso d tener cola y poder volar.

  


Bulma y las chicas no querian que los hombres se enteraran porque ellas sabian que dirian que no, asi q pensaron que seria una bonita y divertida sorpresa.

  


La hora d la cena fue igual q la d la comida ,trunks le preguntaba a su madre sus dudas y esta se las aclaraba y vegeta seguia engulliendo comida, cuando terminaron, trunks fue a ver un poco la tele, vegeta (NA: POR RARO Q OS PAREZCA ) tambien fue a ver la tele mientras, bulma recogia la cocina, despues nuestra amiga se fue derecha al laboratoria a seguir con sus " deberes ", despues de casi dos horas trabajando, bulma apago el ordenador y salio del laboratorio para ir al comedor a ver la tele un rato, se llevo una sorpresa pues vegeta y trunks estaban viendo "cronicas marcianas" , donde estaban discutiendo acerca de la bruja lola y pocholo, como invitado estaba pocholo y carlos latre imitando a la lola (ooopppssss perdon, jejeje , creo q me sali un poko d la historia, lo siento ^_^!), en fin como iba diciendo, estaban los tres viendo la tele , trunks estaba encima de su madre , tenia la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, a la vez bulma tenia su la suya en el pecho de vegeta.

  


Estaban tan entretenidos q no se dieron cuenta de la hora, bulma se lo estaba pasando genial ya q poca veces tenian momentos familiares como este, pero era tan tarde q trunks se quedo dormido en brazos de esta, cuando bulma se dio cuenta le dijo a vegeta q era muy tarde y q se fueran a dormir todos ya , vegeta apago la tele y acompaño a bulma a acostar a trunks, despues se fueron ambos a dormir.

  


FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 

  


Bueno q tal???, kiero decir q es mi primer fanfic d dragon ball asi q no esperen mucho , jejejej ^_^!, otra cosa es q bueno se habran dado cuenta q acorto las palabras, q pongo solo q , en vez d poner que, pues bueno eso tiene explicacion, 1º: soy una vaga y me cansa poner las palabras asi , y 2º: es q es mas comodo, practico y rapido , en fin espero q os guste mi idea d transformar a las chicas en saiyajins, bueno wapetonas y wapetones espero q os guste y ya sabeis, dejadme un review.

  


byeses byeses y besotes jejeje (^_^)¿!) 

Mystique

  


PD: visitad mi pagina donde tb esta publicado el fic, la dire es http:groups.msn,com/sheylasnake, gracias a todos y a todas. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Experimento terminado

  


  


  


Mujeres Saiyajins

  


Capitulo 2 : Experimento terminado

  


A la mañana siguiente Bulma se levanto muy animada, pues su invento estaba casi terminado, solo le faltaban unos retoques y estaria listo por eso nada mas levantarse se dirigio a su laboratorio, mientras esto ocurria cierto saiyajin estaba ya en su camara de gravedad, entrenando su tan bien formado cuerpo.

  


V: aaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( tengo que vencer como sea a kakarotto, no puede superarme un simple guerrero de clase baja) pensaba mientras desprendia toda su energia, esto prvoco que toda la CC vibrara incluido el laboratorio, ejem, con bulma dentro.

B: pero que – bulma no termino ya que el zumbido del laboratorio hizo caer una llave que fue a parar justo al interruptor de la maquina esta se encendio, con bulma dentro , esto provoco una explosion mayor.

  


La explosion de la energia de vegeta y de la maquina de bulma provocaron que todo el laboratorio se viniera abajo, como no, con bulma dentro.

  


Vegeta desde la CG oyo el ruido y salio a ver que pasaba, cual fue su sorpresa al ver ella boratorio derrumbado y lleno de escombros, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a bulma salir de entre los escombros sin un solo rasguño.

  


V: pero que deminios ha pasado aquí mujer y como es que no te ha pasado nada, ahora mismo tendrias que estar muerta o muy malherida en su defecto – decia vegeta sin explicarse lo ocurrido

B: pues no ha pasado nada – intentaba explicar bulma – yo, estaba tranquilamente trabajando en mi invento cuando de repente el laboratorio exploto y por lo de que deberia estar muerta, eso tiene facil respuesta – decia mientras pensaba una contestacion creible – yo, pues, yo, sali a tiempo y pude resguardarme entre unos escombros que tenia yo en el laboratorio de otro invento.

  


Vegeta no terminaba de creerselo pero por no discutir la creyo, despues se fue a seguir con sus entrenamientos, bulma llamo rapidamente a los trabajadores de CC y les mando ordenar todo el desorden ademas de mandarles sacar urgentemente su "invento".

  


Al dia siguiente bulma ya se habia "mudado" de laboratorio, ahora estaba en el que usaba anteriormente su padre, la maquina ya estaba lista y funcionaba, lo habia probado con ella misma, cuando la maquina se encendio con bulma dentro esta se puso en funcionamiento ( ¬¬ obviamente) y transformo a bulma en saiyajin, era la misma (fisicamente) solo se le habia oscurecido un poco el cabello, pero nada mas.

  


Bulma llamo a las chicas para quedar con ellas en un lugar alejado de la ciudad ( exactamente donde se realizo el cell-game) y mostrarles asi el fruto de su trabajo.

  


Chichi, C18 y Videl se reunieron en el sitio indicado, cuando llegaron bulma aun no estaba alli

  


CH: Bulma tarda demasiado, y si le ha pasado algo???

C18: estara bien chichi tranquilizate

V: seguro que biene en seguida

  


Nada mas decir eso videl, una nave aparecio, cuando aterrizo, bulma salio de ella

  


B: perdon por la tardanza, trunks me entretuvo

CH : pensams que te habia pasado algo nos tenias preocupadas

B: ya te dije que lo siento, pero tranquila que la tardanza merecio la pena, la maquina esta terminada y funciona perfectamente

CH: y eso como lo sabes

B: por esto – decia bulma mientras empezaba a levitar

  


Las chicas se quedaron un tanto impresionadas pero C18 no quedo convencida del todo

  


C18: que puedas levitar no significa que te haya convertido en saiyajins 

B: tambien puedo demostrarlo por esto – terminaba de hablar bulma cuadno lanzo una bola de energia hacia una montaña – o por esto – decia mientras se transformaba en supersaiyajin ahora bulma lucia bastante cambiada, los ojos los tenia azul verdosos y el cabello rubio sin levantarse ni nada ( NA: a ver que me explique, me refiero (a lo de sin levantarse ni nada) a que no lo tiene como trunks cuando se transforma en supersaiyajin, lo sigue teniendo liso)

  


V: guau, bulma, eres, eres la mejor lo sabias, (NA: no, no me he repetido lo que pasa es que videl se habia emocionado tanto que no pudo evitar repetirse) no pense que lo consiguieras pero veo queme he equivocado, no hay quien pueda contigo, cosa que quieres, cosa que consigues

B: no es para tanot videl pero gracais de todas maneras, bueno, empezamos, a ver, quien quiere ser la primera, venga chichi, te ha tocado – decia mientras metia a chichi en la maquina.

  


Despues de convertir a nuestras chicas en saiyajin y probar sus poderes, estas se fueron de compras al centro comercial a por ropa y a la peluqueria , ya que querian un nuevo look.

  


(NA: bien ahora pondre como estan nuestras chicas, usease, con su nuevo look)

  


BULMA : Ahora tiene el pelo mas largo (vamos que se ha pueto extensiones) lleva mechas azul marino (el pelo le llega por la cintura, quiza un poco mas, por si quereis saberlo), y tiene una ligera ondulacion en las puntas.

C18: Ella tambien se ha puesto extensiones pero no tan largas como bulma, unos 5 ó 6 centimetros mas a partir de los hombros y se habia puesto mechas rojas.

CHICHI: Ella se habia cortado el pelo (lo llevaba como julia, la morena del grupo tATu), y se habia puesto reflejos rubios.

VIDEL : Ella tambien se habia puesto extensiones, ahora tenia el pelo unos 2 ó 3 centimetros mas a partir de los hombros, y se habia hecho un mechon rubio platino a la izquierda.

  


Cuando por fin terminaron su sesion de peluqueria ( como buenas mujeres que son, no solo se cambiaron el cabello sino que ademas se dieron rayos uva, una sesion de manicura y pedicura y bueno, un sinfin de cosas para mejorar el aspecto), se fueron derechas a comprar ropa nueva y mas moderna, al finalizar sus compras ( no pongo lo que compraron porque no acabaria nunca XD) se fueron a CC donde sabian, estarian sus "hombres" , y exactamente, nada mas cruzar la puerta principal se los encontraron de charla (si de charla) y riendose (vegeta tambien aunque el lo unico que hacia era sonreir no sabemos si porque le hacia gracias lo que contaban o por el dicho "rio por no llorar" (¬¬ soy patetica a que si U_U si, ya lo sabia, eso es lo malo)), pero nada mas entrar las chicas por la puerta, el salon se silencio por completo dejado a unos guerreros un tanto, mudos.

  


FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 

  


Bueno que os ha parecido el segundo capi ???, se que son cortos pero es que soy vaga por naturaleza y no doy mas de si, en fin, aunque sea corto quiero que me deis vuestra opinion asi que vamos, ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer, en fin, sera mejor queme ponga las pilas y vaya preparando el tercer capi, bueno majetas y mejetes, me las piro, bss a todas y a todos y muchas gracias por leer mi fic, ah por cierto como habreis comprobado, en este segundo capi no he acortado ninguna palabra o al menos que yo sepa pero bueno si en tal caso hubiera alguna por ahi que se me hubiera colado, da lo mismo, lo importante es el contenido no??? pos eso, ala hasta pronto!!!!

  


BSS Y BYESES PA TO EL MUNDO `(^_^)´ 

  


***DIORE***

  



End file.
